particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrician Movement
|Seats2 Title = Governors|Seats2 = |Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=28891|Student Wing = Discipulus patricii|Youth Wing = Patriciis iuuenibus|Affiliation = None|politics = http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Selucia|political parties = http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Party|elections = http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Elections|party_logo = }} Motus Patriciorum is a right-wing party established in 4160 to fight for the rights of the patricians and the old Religio Seluciana religion. The party was established by the House of Assedo and Draco and soon after the House of Commodianus and Aurelius followed. Two years later also the House of Victoria joined. Its main goal is to go back to the real Selucian Empire and its ruling families. Therefore they also want to establish a monarchy. The party was disbanded in 4179 Political ideology As explained its main political ideology is classical liberalism to conservatism. It favours privatization but also wants the government to keep an eye on private companies. Moreover it wants to give greater power to local governments and establish a monarchy. Its religious agenda is currently being ruled over by the four Houses who are originally members of the Religio de Selucia. The House of Victoria however is Hosian, therefore the party decided that they would support Hosianism as religion when the House of Victoria ever assumes command of the party. History It has been founded in 4160 by the current head of the House Assedo Lucius Assedo Candidus. After a lot of diplomacy he convinced other Houses to join as well. Each head of each House has to change their name to a tria nomina and has to swear loyalty to the Party's Chair. The House of Victoria refused to do so, because they didn't agree with the religious agenda of the other Houses, but in 4162 they eventually joined after a compromise had been made. Structure Its structure is divided by the five Houses. One of them appoints the Party Leader, another the Party's Chair, the other the Deputy Chair, the other the treasurer and the last the Whip. They're all male. The current distribution is as following: The Party's Chair is the head of a five headed council that includes the female leaders of the patrician families and the chair. Each House has one vote, the chair has also one vote. They decide about the direction and ideology of the Party, since each house has other interests or ideologies. They also elect the Party's leader. The Party's leader appoints the Party's Chair, Treasurer and Whip. The members of the council are the following: House of Assedo These are the positions they held/ hold in the Selucian government: These are the position the House held/ hold in the Party: House of Draco These are the positions they held/ hold in the Selucian government: These are the position the House held/ hold in the Party: House of Commodianus These are the positions they held/ hold in the Selucian government: These are the position the House held/ hold in the Party: House of Aurelius These are the positions they held/ hold in the Selucian government: These are the position the House held/ hold in the Party: House of Victoria These are the positions they held/ hold in the Selucian government: These are the position the House held/ hold in the Party: Category:Political parties in Selucia